


More than what we asked for

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Rey's just looking for a nice bouquet. She ends up finding a little more.





	More than what we asked for

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swfemslashweek, with the prompt _modern au._ Technically this was yesterday's prompt, but I got held up yesterday, so sorry for the delay!

Rey’s heart was thumping as she walked into Rose’s.

“Hi,” she said shyly, looking around at all the cuttings that surrounded her. She didn’t have too difficult a task—just a simple bouquet—but it was still nerve-wracking to ask for a bouquet when she had no idea what she wanted.

“Good morning,” said a voice near her. Rey’s head snapped to her left, where a pretty girl in a green apron was smiling—probably Rose. “What can I get you?”

She was _very_ pretty.

Rey smiled, hoping to calm her nerves. “Um, I’m… looking for a bouquet.”

“What kind?” asked Rose, brushing loose soil off her apron. “Like, are we talking first-date, or someone’s-dead, or what?”

“It’s for my friend,” said Rey nervously. “I don’t know if that’s weird, or—”

Rose chuckled, moving towards one of the shelves. “There’s nothing weird about it at all,” she said. “What’s the occasion?”

“He’s graduating,” she said, moving closer to where Rose was carefully twirling a yellow lily. “He’s becoming a nurse anesthetist, if that’s relevant?”

“A bit,” said Rose. “It’s a happy occasion, so I think bright colors would work best here. Does your friend like yellow?”

Rey nodded, looking around the shelves. “I think he'll like it, yeah. And maybe orange?”

“Definitely,” said Rose, grabbing the lily and a few other cuttings. “And let's go with one other color, just to make it look nice.”

Rey paused, looking at a group of spiky blue flowers. “Maybe these ones?”

“Thistle?” Rose grinned. “Great choice, not many people go for that.” She carefully picked one. “Ok, now I have some other flowers here, you take a look and tell me which ones you like…”

In the end, they settled on a simple three-flower arrangement; yellow lilies, surrounded by orange alstroemeria and the thistles. It was simple and elegant; Rey was sure Finn would love it.

“Thank you so much,” said Rey, as Rose tenderly set the bouquet into a vase near the till.

“No problem,” she said, dark eyes shining as she smiled. “Now, the total's gonna come to about seventy dollars, if that's fine?”

“That's alright,” said Rey, handing Rose her credit card. Rose swiped it, and handed it back.

“Here you go,” she said, slapping the receipt on the counter. “And have a great day.”

“You too,” said Rey, looking at the receipt for a bit before hastily scribbling down a $5 tip and a “yr pretty” onto the receipt. And finally leaving (heart still going wild, because _did she just write that?_ ).

Hopefully the pick-up would go smoothly.

 

It would be another three days before Rey dropped by again—this time with a clearer idea of what she wanted.

“Welcome back!” said Rose cheerfully as Rey walked up to the counter. “You look nice today.”

Rey blushed. “Thanks,” she said, fidgeting with the collar of her shirt. “So, is the bouquet ready?”

“It’s right in the cooler, I’ll get it for you.” Rose turned her heel and briskly marched towards the fridge with many arrangements on display, pulling out the bright bouquet intended for Rey. Tying it off with a bit of yellow ribbon, she presented it to her. “Here she is.”

“Thank you so much,” said Rey, gently rubbing her fingers up and down the stems. Even after a few days, the arrangement still looked as cheerful as when it was first put together.

“My pleasure,” said Rose, smiling brightly. “Take care, alright?”

“You too,” she said, turning and walking back out.

Only once she was outside did Rey notice that the bouquet came with a little extra something—a tiny notecard stuck in between two of the thistles. Confused, Rey gingerly pulled it out and read it.

_I think you’re pretty, too!_

And right underneath those words, was a phone number.

Rey’s smile then could have split the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one actually cares about floriography anymore, but in case anyone's curious: yellow lilies represent gaiety, alstroemeria represents friendship, and thistles represent endurance! Pretty fitting for a graduation bouquet.  
> Anyways, hopefully see ya soon, and feel free to check me out on tumblr [@lesbiangffa](https://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
